MSN Story Pastry Killer
by VampFangsGirl
Summary: Dimitri has become a pastry chef and he just loves cooking for the guys at St Vlads. But a killer is on the loose and all the kills involve pastories. Is there a connection? Will anyone survive? Read on to find out!


**THIS STORY IS SET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SECOND BOOK. THERE ARE NO SPOILERS BUT IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT YOU PROBABLY WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS STORY.**

CookiecookieYumyum – Dimitri

LeeSee243 – Lissa

BrokenAnkle – Mason

LustSpell88- Rose

Flirty_Turtle – Jesse

Royal_Ass – Christian

. – Mia

Irishkov – Adrian

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

_BrokenAnkle has signed on_

_Royal_ass has signed on_

_Flirty_Turtle has signed on_

_. has signed on_

_Irishkov has signed on_

_LeeSee243 has signed on_

_LustSpell88 has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Hi guys

LeeSee243: Hi Dimitri

LustSpell88: Dimmy Wimmy Woo! Er…*coughs nervously* I mean Dimitri. Er… yeah. What's with the name?

Royal_ass: Dimmy Wimmy Woo? HAHAHAHAHA *laughs hysterically* HAHAHA

LeeSee243: I think it's a cute nickname. And it gives me an idea.

_LeeSee243has signed off_

_Royal_ass has signed off_

.: ORANGE

BrokenAncle: WTF! What are you talking about Mia?

Irishkov: Yeah, what have you been smoking?

.: PINAPPLE

_LeeSee243 has signed on_

LeeSee243: And we're back

_Chrissy_Wissy has signed on_

Chrissy_Wissy: Er…thanx Liss

Irishkov: Nice name Christian. HA

.: BANNANA

Flirty_Turtle: WTF!

LustSpell88: Dimmy Wimm- Um… Dimitri…you never answered my question

CookiecookieYumyum: ROSE, IF YOU CALL ME DIMMY WIMMY WOO ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA STAKE YOU IN THE FACE!!!!

LustSpell88: *gulp*

Chrissy_Wissy: *laughs*

CookiecookieYumyum: Anyway. This is my username because I am now a fully accomplished pastry chef

Irishkov: HA! A pastry chef? You are so lame Dimitri!

CookiecookieYumyum: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Irishkov: HA! You suck!

BrokenAnkle: Er…you might want to shut up now Adrian

Irishkov: Pastry chef. What a lark

CookiecookieYumyum: I…um…need to…do some…paperwork, yeah paperwork. Bye

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

.: LEMON

LeeSee243: What's up Mia?

LustSpell88: Ah…yeah…um, I had a little mishap in the food-tech room that involved a fruit smoothie. Mia caught the worst of it.

.: APPLE

Irishkov: Ha. Funny. Hey, what are you doing in my room…? What's tha---Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………

_Irishkov has been disconnected_

Flirty_Turtle: What's up with Adrian?

BrokenAnkle: I have no earthly, Marsly, Koogantoody, Vanvinbopadoodanridareedarindoo!!!

Everybody online: WTF

BrokenAnkle: OK. I'm good

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Hi guys.

LeeSee243: Hi Dimitri. Something weird happened to Adrian. Do you know anything?

CookiecookieYumyum: Ah…erm…ee…*sweats onto keyboard* NO… Er… Ah…I didn't kill him! It wasn't me! STOP IT! STOP BLAMING ME! ERRRRRRRRRR

_CookiecookieYumyum signed off_

BrokenAnkle: What's up with him?

.: GRAPES

LustSpell88: He's acting real odd

Chrissy_Wissy: Maybe he's just being an ass like usual

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Hi guys. Sorry about that, I just had a mental breakdown. Anyone want to come to my room and have some pie?

Everyone except Adrian: Sure

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

_BrokenAnkle has signed off_

_Chrissy_Wissy has signed off_

_Flirty_Turtle has signed off_

_. has signed off_

_LeeSee243 has signed off_

_LustSpell88 has signed off_

_*Silence*_

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

_BrokenAnkle has signed on_

_Chrissy_Wissy has signed on_

_Flirty_Turtle has signed on_

_. has signed on_

_LeeSee243 has signed on_

_LustSpell88 has signed on_

LustSpell88: Yummy

Chrissy_Wissy: Yeah. This is good. What's in it?

CookiecookieYumyum: Oh, just some berries, sugar, flour, ADRIAN IVASHKOV!

Everyone except Adrian: *gasp*

CookiecookieYumyum: NO…um…ah…*nervous giggle* I was just um…joking. Haha ha… Yeah joking. I didn't brutally murder Adrian Ivashkov and put his remains in the pie that your eating right now!

Flirty_Turtle: Dude, no one said you did.

.: WATERMELLON

LustSpell88: Yeah Dim. Don't worry

Flirty_Turtle: You sound so hot when you type like that Rose. Do you want to come over to my room and…

BrokenAnkle: No! She's mine! We almost had it yesterday anyway!!

CookiecookieYumyum: WHAT? You nearly slept with my Roza! Rrrrrrrr

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

BrokenAnkle: WOW! He really lost it then! I wonder if- No. NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH……..

_BrokenAnkle has been disconnected_

Flirty_Turtle: What the…

LeeSee243: That's weird. First Adrian and now Mason. They don't usually act like that, do they?

Chrissy_Wissy: Even when he's drunk I don't think Adrian acts that weird.

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Sorry guys. I… ah… had to do some… stuff.

LustSpell88: That's OK.

CookiecookieYumyum: Does anyone want pasties?

Everyone still online: Sure

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

_Chrissy_Wissy has signed off_

_Flirty_Turtle has signed off_

_. has signed off_

_LeeSee243 has signed off_

_LustSpell88 has signed off_

_*Silence*_

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

_Chrissy_Wissy has signed on_

_Flirty_Turtle has signed on_

_. has signed on_

_LeeSee243 has signed on_

_LustSpell88 has signed on_

.: GRAPEFRUIT

LeeSee243: These pasties are good

LustSpell88: Yeah, but I found a sneaker in mine

Flirty_Turtle: It's okay. I found an eyeball in my pie

Chrissy_Wissy: There's a lot of meat in the pies and pasties. Maybe I shouldn't eat them

LeeSee243: I wouldn't care if you were 1000 kilos. I'd still love you.

Chrissy_Wissy: I'd love you more

CookiecookieYumyum: I've had it with you two flirting! Errrrrr

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

LeeSee243: No I'd love _you _mo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….

_LeeSee243 has been disconnected_

Chrissy_Wissy: Lissa? LISSA! What's wrong! Are you ok-AHHHHHHH……….

_Chrissy_Wissy has been disconnected_

.: BLUEBERRIES

Flirty_Turtle: What's happened to them?

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Er…Hi…guys…I needed a …um…toilet break

Flirty_Turtle: Yeah, whatever bro

.: LIME

CookiecookieYumyum: I've had enough of your stupid fruits! ARRRRRRRRR!!!!!

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

.: APRICO-AHHHHHHHH……..

_. has been disconnected_

LustSpell88: What the hell is happening!

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Er…Yeah, I forgot to put a bookmark in my book. Yeah

Flirty_Turtle: Hey Rose. Now that everybody's gone do you want to come over and get under the covers with me?

LustSpell88: Err…um…

CookiecookieYumyum: How dare you flirt with my Rose! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

Flirty_Turtle: Ha! He's a spass! He's reta-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………..

_Flirty_Turtle has been disconnected_

LustSpell88: OMG! What's happening!

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: It's okay Rose. You're safe. I'll protect you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you.

LustSpell88: What's going on Dimmy Wimmy?

CookiecookieYumyum: I thought I told you not to call me that. ARRRRRRRRRR!!!!

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed off_

LustSpell88: What's the matter Dim-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………..

_LustSpell88 has been disconnected_

_CookiecookieYumyum has signed on_

CookiecookieYumyum: Okay guys. I'm back. I've got muffins, cupcakes, quiches,

mud cake, rolls, - oh. I killed everybody. Nice one Dimitri, I always kill them all. No I don't, yes I do. How dare I talk to me like that. I'LL KILL ME!!! ARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

_CookiecookieYumyum has been disconnected_

**THE END**


End file.
